


Unconditionally

by Rainy182



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Five minute write, Human Castiel, M/M, Maybe a little OC?, One-Sided Attraction, Pondering of God and Lucifer, a little sad, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: He thinks he understands Lucifer a little better now....actually he also thinks he understands God as well.





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in writer's block. But this was sitting on in my google drive and I figured I'll just post what I have.

_ I don’t love you  _

 

Castiel wonders if this is what God feels when his children deny him. If God ever regretted saving them in those moments. If He wishes he could turn back time and just let the world burn, flood, crumble beneath the destruction that is mankind.

 

_ I don’t love you _

 

He should’ve never lost his wings. Not that he didn’t have much left after letting them burn in hell, but at least he still had something from before. Something to remind him of the beauty of afterlife, but also the ugly truth. That hate doesn’t stop in death or stay in hell. That it comes in the form of angels with beautiful souls and fierce protectiveness. 

 

_ I don’t love you  _

 

Castiel thinks he understands Lucifer a little better now. How someone so loved- so strong- can find themselves lost so easily. How you can let yourself lose sight of what’s good in the world. And Castiel likes to think if he knew then what he knows now he would do everything differently but…

 

_ I don’t love you _

 

He’d still go to hell. Stay in purgatory longer than any angle should. Let his wings be ripped from his back along with his grace. He’d do it all over again. 

 

“I don’t love you,” Deans voice gruff in a dismissive tone at what the witch had implied between himself and Castiel, “you’re like my brother that'd be weird.” 

 

Castiel understand what God meant now- when He says He loves all His children no matter what. Even when those children don’t love Him back. 

 

“You are correct Dean,” Castiel nods along with his words, “That would be….strange.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> And I am still trying to update my other two main fics!! I promise, I'm just really caught up in work and writers block.


End file.
